When playing back a video on a computing device, individual video frames may be decoded and scheduled to be displayed at a certain time. This may be the presentation time for the frame, and may be related to how far the frame is from where the video was started and the time at which playback was started, and may be based on a reference clock. Assigning a presentation time to a frame based solely on the frame's position in the video and the time at which playback was started may result in poorer video quality due to potential misalignment with Vsync pulses, drifting display refresh rates, and measurement errors and scheduling jitters. When a frame has a presentation time that is very close to the expected time for Vsync pulse, any difference between the expected and actual time for the Vsync pulse may result in the frame being displayed either one Vsync pulse too early, or one Vsync pulse too late. This may degrade the quality of video playback, as the frame may appear on the display of the computing device for a longer or shorter period of time than it was supposed to.